Winter Sky
by sbu-liz
Summary: CM Punk/OC lovin' for southern.dreamz. A winter night leads to some interesting developments.


**This is my first fic in several years. It's also my first time writing smut for public view, so please keep that in mind. Alsoalso, this is a thank you for that I promised to get out after requesting a piece from her story _La Maison de la Fantasie, _which you should definitely read if you ever have the time. Shit, just read all of her fics. She brilliant. C:**

**I don't own anything in this story. Not even the concept. So don't sue me. I'm just a broke ass English major with a tiny social life.**

* * *

><p>Phil's head snapped up as the cabin's door flew open. A small figure stood in silhouette, backlit by the orange glow of the porch light, snow blustering in around her. Her baby blue parka hid most of her curves, but there was no doubt in Phil's mind who she was.<p>

"It's like Hell blew in out there," the soft twang of her voice carrying through the ember lit darkness confirmed it for him. Somehow, she had made it to him despite the blizzard of the century. He didn't know if he wanted to throttle her for worrying him so much or kiss her because he hadn't seen her in so long.

He rushed up to her, his steely green eyes giving her the once over. She seemed well enough. Nothing looked broken. The knot of tension that had formed in his stomach began slowly easing away.

"Is there a reason you risked your ass to get up here, Ryan?" It was rhetorical, but no doubt she'd have an answer for him.

Flashing him a grin, Ryan batted her blonde, snow laced eye lashes at him. Her dimples made it hard to keep the smile off his face.

"Oh, nothing too important, just some guy," she said breezily, forcing the door closed and shutting out the chill of winter air. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail, baring the network of tattoos that began at the nape of her neck and continued on down her back. She whipped off the parka and threw it haphazardly away. Her focus was anywhere but him, and Phil took advantage of that.

She shivered as the whisper soft touch of his fingers trailed along her slender neck. Frozen to the spot, she arched into his touch like a cat, practically purring. It'd been far too long since she'd seen or felt him near her.

"Have you been here long?" she sighed as he settled into a rhythm of strokes along the sensitive skin of her hair line.

"Got in right before the storm started, actually." Without warning, he tugged her into his embrace and nipped at the skin around her thermals before burying his nose against her skin. He let out a soft growl as the smell of honeysuckle and vanilla tickled his senses. "I've fucking missed you."

Ryan settled back against him. "Missed you, too."

She smiled up at him over her shoulder, letting him claim her lips in a chaste kiss before he lead her toward the dying fire. Everything in the cabin looked the same to her. The bearskin rug that made her feel like leading a vegan crusade against all things carnivorous was still situated in front of the fire place. She balked slightly at the sight of it. Phil could only smirk.

"Remember last time I promised to find a way to make you like this thing?" he whispered in her ear, tugging gently on the lobe with his sharp teeth.

"Y..yeah," she sounded uneasy about the whole thing.

"Well, I haven't thought of one yet," he grinned at her as she turned around to lightly smack his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and settled her on his lap once he sat down in an oversized leather chair. He claimed her lips again, this time asking for entrance. She happily granted it, moaning softly as he explored her sweet mouth with an aching slowness.

"Fuck," she breathed as he pulled away and she shifted until she was straddling his lap. He kissed her again as her hands slipped under his shirt, her short nails scoring light trails up and down his chest. He groaned low in his chest as she ground her hips down against him. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her thermal over her head, yanking her hair out of its tie in the process. Corn silk locks cascaded down over her shoulders as he deftly unhooked her bra as well. Leaning forward slightly, he nuzzled her breasts, slowly torturing her until she sank her hands into his short hair and tried to force what she wanted out of him.

The idea hit him like a Mac truck. He shoved her forward gently, easing her down onto the bearskin rug as he took a hardened nipple into his mouth. Ryan arched into his lips, completely ignoring her surroundings. Phil always did this to her. He made her block out everything around them when he was near her.

As he worked her supple breast, Phil continued to undress her. He managed to pull off her thermal bottoms and work off her boots after some interesting positioning. Ryan all but tore his shirt and jeans from his body. She was aching for him in the worst way. He felt like being a cheeky bastard.

Placing the head of his cock at the opening of her cunt, he smirked down at her. "Say please…"

A feral growl slipped from her lips as she eyed him hungrily. She rolled her hips up to capture his throbbing cock. That was all it took for him. One feel of her slick channel and he slammed home. After three weeks of being apart, he couldn't control himself. They both moaned as he pulled out and thrust just as hard again. Ryan's back bowed as she undulated her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

His hand slipped between them and found her clit. He pressed the rough pad of his thumb against it and stroked in time to his thrusts. Curses and moans spilled from Ryan's lips as her walls began to flutter around him. He was close, but he wanted her to go first. No way in hell would he leave her unsatisfied.

"Come on, baby. Come for me," he moaned against her throat, grinning in pleasure as her cunt locked on him. Her release spurred him on. He began thrusting hard, his thumb unrelenting his assault on her sensitive clit. Her back arched painfully as she came again, stars dancing behind her eyes. At the feel of her walls clamping down on him, he came. He swore he had an out of body experience as he emptied himself into her. Their bodies sated, they lay limply on the bearskin. Phil absently kissed her soft shoulder as she ran her nails through his hair.

Once he had found his voice again, he couldn't help himself. Mischief shone in his eyes as he looked down into her icy blue ones. He feigned concern as he looked around them, eyeing the rug nervously.

"That's strange…"

"What?" He didn't miss the note of panic in her voice. It took a lot to unnerve him and she'd picked up on that.

"I thought you hated this fucking rug," he told her seriously, though the spark was still present.

Ryan's mouth opened and closed as she searched for the right reply. "I think you misunderstood me."

"Did I now?" his eyebrow arched as he questioned her, curious as to how she'd talk her way out of it.

"I said, 'I hate not fucking on this rug.' I can see how you'd get confused," she smiled cheekily back at him. That was his Ryan, always up for whatever shit he felt like pulling.

"I really, really missed you." He nuzzled into her neck one last time before letting his eyes drift closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp. Terribly short but I was having a terrifically hard time drawing it out. Drawing on experience, when I've been gone from the boyfriend for some time, it's generally a quick round of "let me show you how much I missed you", followed by longer sessions sometime later on during the daynight/week. Why am I telling you this.**


End file.
